Weekend with You
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "It seems like our mission is over now, Teito-kun."/"Huh? Wait—"/"You better go home now before Mikhail arrived here "/"SEE YOU TOMORROW AT SCHOOL, RAPHAEL! HOPE YOU'LL NOT DIE YOUNG!"-request fic from Animeshipper00. Hope you like it!


"M-M-Mikhail-_kun_?"

The twin teenager turned to see the one who called the red-eyed boy's name. While the green one looked innocent as ever, the other wore a rather skeptical face—similar with the blue-eyed girl, who took a peek from behind the classroom door.

"Yes? Do you have something to talk with me?"

The unknown girl in their school uniform nodded slowly. "Um, this Saturday, could you—"

The girl behind the door's hand clenched. She got a feeling that the unknown girl was going to—

"—go to the festival with me?"

…bingo. Her premonition would never go wrong, just like now.

"Well, as long as you don't arrive late, I'll come."

"Really? Thanks God!"

Teito, Mikhail's younger twin, shivered suddenly when he looked at the classroom door. A very familiar girl with lavender hair stood there with a very gloomy aura spread from her back.

Was this just his feeling, or Mikhail was really that slow to notice her furiousness?

**Oo—O—oO**

**Weekend with You**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Humor – Friendship, with a little touch of Romance.

**Rate:** K+, maybe? Please tell me if I put the wrong rate! #bow

**Warning(s):** Oneshot AU story, where Mikhail is Teito's older twin brother and Raphael is Ouka's twin sister. Jealous!Raphael plus Mikhail's unknown date? Disaster.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

**A/N: **Request from Animeshipper00. Hope you like it. #salute

**Oo—O—oO**

_**Basically speaking,**_

_**love is weird even when you look at it.**_

**[Tsundere Len's Love Song © Lelele-P]**

**Oo—O—oO**

Teito Klein was an innocent; he never played truant nor made someone cry. Once he cheated on his exam, his Uncles kindly punished him when they found it out without telling his Father. His twin could do nothing that time, but after he finished his punishment (writing a hundred poems in a night), the red-eyed teen came to his room with cookies and milk and everything he love, including his beloved PSP which Ayanami took away from him since a week before the test started.

Simply put, he really was innocent.

And naïve.

Too naïve, actually, until he could be found wearing a black eyeglasses beside Raphael and followed his twin everywhere in the weekend because of Raphael's trap.

He sighed softly and made a mental note for this; '_Beware when Raphael came to your house after Mikhail made a promise to go on a date with unknown girl, because she might be asking you to be her partner in stalking him in 'soft' way._'

**/**_Mental note finished,_**/** he thought tiredly. Because—really, following your own brother everywhere in the weekend wasn't something you want to do, especially if there were piles of homework waiting at home to be done and submitted at Monday. **/**_God bless me; if Mikhail find out that I'm stalking him, I'll be dead for sure!_**/**

"You're not going to die soon, Teito-_kun_. Not yet, if you keep walking beside me. He won't unleash his anger at you if I'm the one who explain our reason to wear Hyuuga's black eyeglasses and your Uncle's hats like this."

Teito blinked in surprise, then shoot the girl in simple black dress and jeans jacket a questioning look. "Since when did you can read my mind, Raphael?"

The questioned girl just smiled innocently, like nothing wrong ever happened right now. "You're just too easy to be read, Teito_-kun_."

Another mental note for our poor Teito: '_After he finished his current job a.k.a stalking Mikhail, go to Ayanami immediately and ask him how to be expressionless, so that nobody can read his mind easily._'

**#**

When he looked outside the window, there's nothing but endless blue sky and flying pigeons.

But somehow, the silver-haired man in casual outfit who was lying lazily on the sofa felt that a storm was going to arrive, sooner or later.

And when he realized something, his violet eyes blinked in surprise.

"Since when did he—"

"Krowell, help me to do the laundry, will you? I understand that you need some rest after your tiring work, but I really need a hand here now!"

Ah. His oldest brother's voice. He just remembered that all of their servant was in a holiday because of Krom's own word. After a minute full of sighing and muttering something incoherent, the youngest of three siblings finally woke up from the sofa and walked toward his brother. "I'm coming, _Onii-sama_."

He could just hope that nothing will ruin his nephews' activity later—whether it's Teito's or Mikhail's.

**#**

"It seems like he's enjoying this too…"

A crack on the soft drink can, and Teito realized he had said the taboo word in front of Raphael. He covered his mouth hurriedly, fearing that his innocent word would provoke a sleeping demon queen to unleash her anger in front of public.

"Um, Raphael, I didn't mean to—"

"Whoa, are you going on a date, Teito_-kun_?"

Both of the teenagers jumped in surprise, and turned to see the one who had the highest level of _KY_* and greeted them while they're still in their disguise.

After a sound of something hitting a hard surface, an "Ouch!" from their greeter, and an incoherent grumbling later, they found out that the one who had the highest level of _KY_-ness and greeted them was a familiar golden blonde-haired man with bright lime eyes in all white attire from head to toe. Beside him, there's another man who wore the opposite color of him; all black, except for the scarf which was light blue in color. If someone translated the way his eyes looked at his friend, the translation would be: "Your clueless syndrome is getting worse. Shall I take you to the nearest hospital so you can realize the atmosphere for a while, Landkarte?"

Teito smiled with sweats hanging behind his head. "No, we're not dating. Its just Raphael who asks me to accompany her to stalk my twin brother, who was dating with a girl from our school."

Ea blinked, and then he shivered a bit when he realized that his younger cousin was spreading gloomy aura from her back while smiling innocently. "…okay. I understood. I hope both of you'll success in your mission, so let's say goodbye to them, Landkarte. Profe is waiting at home, we shouldn't make her waiting again."

"Eh, but—"

"Quit whining and just help me to deliver these things to her, will you?"

"But Ea—"

"_Landkarte_."

Landkarte clammed up immediately when Ea shot him a glare. He didn't want to make Ea angry, anyway, so he just bid farewell to both of the High School students who were stalking someone inside the café.

Meanwhile, inside the valentine-decorated café, a certain red-eyed teen whose face was similar with Teito's frowned in curiosity.

**/**_What the hell is she doing here?_**/**

"Mikhail-_kun_?"

"I'm going home now. Goodbye."

"Eh?! But—"

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it. Just go home already before someone kill you in your way to home."

The unknown girl could just raise one of her eyebrow in surprise.

**.**

**.**

"It seems like our mission is over now, Teito_-kun_."

"Huh? Wait—"

"You better go home now before Mikhail arrived here~"

"SEE YOU TOMORROW AT SCHOOL, RAPHAEL! HOPE YOU'LL NOT DIE YOUNG!"

She chuckled amusedly while Teito was running to his home for his own safety. Enjoying the scenery by herself, she walked straight alone until her blue eyes caught a familiar person leaning against electrical post with his hands crossed in front of his chest. A cheerful smile appeared on her lip when she realized that the person's eyes weren't green, but red.

"Finished with your date already, Mikhail_-sama_?"

Mikhail huffed softly, then walked toward Raphael and standing next to her. "How can I continue it if the risk is that girl's death? Her family would sue mine if that happened."

The questioner giggled innocently, hiding her pocket knife inside her jacket once again. "I'm glad that Teito-kun have gone back home already. You'll hate me forever if he ever saw me killing someone by my own hands, won't you?"

"Should I repeat it again?"

"Nah~. You don't. I've remembered it well enough."

Mikhail sighed. "Come on, I'll treat you a milkshake. Need some lunch too?"

Raphael clapped her hands happily. "Thanks for your offering. I'm truly glad that you know me that well."

"Don't be. You're just too easy to be read for me, anyway."

"Ah, is that so?"

"It is."

"Then, do you know what am I thinking right now?"

"What? Do you want me to call this a 'date'?"

An innocent giggle again. "You _do_ know it. You're very good at memorizing someone's habit, Mikhail_-sama_."

"Forget it. I'm still full after that girl forced me to eat some sweets."

"Then, why don't we ride the roller coaster first?"

"…you're _so_ evil, Raphael."

"Well, it's just you who said that it's a 'date', Mikhail-_sama_."

Mikhail said nothing again in their way to ride the terrifying game.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**The end.**

**Note: **

*** = KY = **_**Kuuki yomenai**_**, Japanese for 'Can't read the atmosphere'. (Source: Halcali's Long Kiss Goodbye)**


End file.
